I Won't Do It
by loretta loves sherlock
Summary: This story is a story I did for fun. This story is Sherlock in a teen way. So it is like a teenlock, this story Sherlock meets molly at a young age. He doesn't know but Molly's father had a past with Sherlock's father, they didn't get along at all. Sherlock is trying to find out what happen to his father even through he was there when his dad died.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The sky was nice and the sun was up without any clouds in the sky as well. The hills were very grassy and the water was really clean. Everything was going great till a young man was skipping some stones in the river. This young man was about five feet, nice clothes, very good looking, and well he just had a look of a rich boy. His name was Sherlock Holmes.

Sherlock wasn't just some rich boy his family is the richest people in his town, but that is how a teen would put it or a kid. Sherlock has an older brother named Mycroft Holmes, they don't really get along since their father had passed away in a really bad car accident last year. Sherlock didn't talk that much since his father's death, the only way he would talk is by showing off how smart he was. He's always getting into fights after his father death, mostly because the students at his school pick on him about his smartness and him being father less, and really everything about him they pick on him about.

Sherlock is sixteen turn seventeen in a few weeks and his brother Mycroft is nineteen turning twenty in two months. They're mother has been trying her best to keep them happy and making sure they are safe, but it is hard for her when both of the boys are always fighting about something. Sherlock had gone to the river after him and his bother got into another fight, he wanted to be left alone but something was going to change in his life.

There was a new family moving into this lovely town, they were living at Sherlock's place because they were a friend of his mom. Sherlock had just left to the river when they arrived. They family had three boys and one girl plus two adults, Mycroft help care in the stuff but after that they left again. This time Mycroft went with them to show them the town, Sherlock headed back home when he heard his mother screaming. He ran the rest the way as fast as he could to his mother, when he got to her he looked at her then to the floor and his pet mouse got out again.

"Sherlock get that thing back up to your room now! And please get cleaned up before the Hoopers come back!" his mother yelled as he grabbed his mouse and head up stairs to his room. Sherlock put his mouse chase back in his cage next to his father's picture. He had named his mouse after his father. Sherlock then got all cleaned up and when he was done, he worked on his school homework. He fell asleep while doing his homework, his mother came into his room an hour later to bring him down for dinner.

"He will be down soon, I found him sleeping while he was work on his homework." Mrs. Holmes said laughing as she came to the dinner room table. "Well I miss those days with my boys. Now they are on to collage but they are off for the holidays." Mrs. Hooper said looking at the boys. Sherlock came into the room and the first person from the Hooper family that looked at him was their only daughter. She was around the same age as Sherlock, "Oh and look there he is Sherlock Holmes the youngest. Isn't just the cutest thing?" his mother said as she gave him a hug. He then took a seat next to the youngest daughter, "Well my we all eat now." his mother said again.

After they all were done eating they all sat in the living room telling story while Sherlock was in his room playing his violin. The youngest daughter fallowed the loving music and she was stood in front of Sherlock's door. "I know you are standing there." Sherlock said as he stopped playing his violin. "That was really nice what you played. I'm Molly." Molly said as she stepped into his room. "Well Molly thank you very much. And I am as you know from my mother Sherlock." Sherlock said bowing making Molly giggle. Molly then saw his mouse and walk over to it, "You have a pet mouse that is amazing." Molly said looking at the mouse then all of Sherlock's science ribbons and pictures. "Yes I got to keep him after a science project was down at my school. It took forever to get my mom to let me keep it." Sherlock said as he put his violin away.

Molly picked up the picture of Sherlock and his father, "Was that your father?" Molly asked. "Yep, that's him that was a year before he died. He had taken me out to the river for my birthday and we studied bugs all day." Sherlock said giggling. He was standing behind Molly, Molly looked up to him and then put the picture back. "You kind of look like him." She said turning around to face him. Sherlock giggled at what she said and smiled. "Well Molly did my brother show you to your room at all?" Sherlock asked as he led her out of his room. Molly told him no, so Sherlock showed her to her room.

The rest of the night everyone was asleep but Sherlock every time he would close his eyes he would see the car accident over again. Sherlock was there when his father was hit by a drunk driver, just Molly making him think about memories about his father brought flash backs. The next day Sherlock had left the house with no one knowing as always and went into town to the town park. When Sherlock was there for a couple of minutes he was punched in the face by a guy from his school. A few minutes later a police officer broke up the fight and grabbed Sherlock and took him home.

Sherlock's mother answered the door, "Mrs. Holmes you son has gotten into another fight. That has been five fights with the mayor's son again." The officer said as he pushed Sherlock into the room. Sherlock walked into the kitchen without looking at the Hooper family that were sitting in the living room looking at him. After one of the cooks cleaned Sherlock's face up he went into the living room to find his mother crying.

The Hooper family looked at him and he looked at his mother, "Sherlock why do you have to get into to fights with Jim? Why?" She looked at him and stood up. Sherlock went to say something but his mother smacked him across the face. She gasped and looked at her hand then to Sherlock. He had a hand on the side she had slapped, then he looked at his mother then to everyone that was in the living room and stopped at Molly. "Sherlock... I am sorry... Oh please..." His mother said trying to say her sorry but Sherlock then ran out of the house as he left the house he bumped into Mycroft.

Sherlock ran to the river he was at when he and his father had their picture taken two years ago. Once again he was skipping rocks, he throw one of the rocks he had and hit Molly in the arm. She screamed and grabbed her arm, and sat in the grass. "Oh! Gosh Molly I am so sorry. Are you ok?" Sherlock said running throw the river over to Molly and sat down next to her. Sherlock grabbed Molly's arm and pushed the sleeve up. "Sherlock I am fine really. It didn't hurt, you just scared me that's all." Molly said watching Sherlock look at her arm. She smile at him, Sherlock looked up at her and he started to giggle. Sherlock stood up and helped Molly up, they sat by the river for a good hour telling stories about their lives. Then it started to rain, "Molly I think we should be heading home? What you think?" Sherlock said standing up. "Sherlock have you ever danced in rain before?" Molly asked standing up and taking Sherlock's hands. "Well I have played in the rain does that count.' Sherlock pulled his hands away and splashed some water from the river at Molly making her giggle. "Sherlock you are going to pay for that!" She said. Sherlock started to run back to the house and Molly ran after him. Sherlock and Molly came into the house and entered the living room. Everyone looked at them like they had gotten into trouble or something, "Sherlock! And Molly! You guys are wet." Sherlock's Mother said. "Well Mom it is raining outside." Sherlock said and Molly giggled and so did everyone else. Mycroft got them some towels to get them dried well Sherlock just got changed, but Molly only had a clean pair of pants so Sherlock gave her one of his t-shirts. Sherlock sat in front of her door waiting for her to come out, and when she did he started to giggle at her. "Sherlock shut up." Molly said giving him a little punch in the arm. Sherlock grabbed the hand she punched him with then looked at the bruise that was on her arm from the rock. "Sherlock it will be fine." Molly said pulling her arm away. "I just don't won't your parents to know about it." Sherlock said as they were walking down the stairs. "They won't find out." Molly said as one of her brother's walk past the stairway. "Who won't find out about what?" Her brother Mike said. "Nothing Mike and how have you and your girlfriend been doing with a long descent relationship?" Molly asked picking on him.

Sherlock and Molly walked into the dinner room getting ready for dinner. When the sat down Molly's other two brothers were throwing breadsticks at each other. "James and Chris you guys are so showing that you are Collage students." Molly said to her brothers and Chris throw a breadstick at her but is missed and hit Sherlock. Molly started to giggle, Sherlock grabbed the breadstick that hit him and throw it at Molly. Everyone stopped laughing when everyone else came in, "Sherlock Mrs. And Mr. Hooper have been asking about the school we have you going to. They have signed Molly up for it but they aren't sure if it is a good school." Sherlock's Mother said. "Well I think it is a great school. The kids there can be a pain but the schooling is good." Sherlock said. The dinner was good for everyone they sat there for a little then everyone went to bed. Sherlock was up again he just couldn't get any sleep, he went into the kitchen to find the pills his doctor gave his mother for him to take ever since his father's death. Sherlock took some of it and headed back to bed.

The next morning Sherlock and Mycroft and Molly went to school. Mycroft didn't even stay with them as soon as they got to the school, but Molly stuck with Sherlock. Sherlock showed her around the school then found out they had every class together. Sherlock and Molly were just sitting outside when one of Sherlock's friends sat by them. "Greg this is Molly, Molly this is Greg." Sherlock said pointing to them both. "Well nice to meet you Molly. And Sherlock my dad told me you got into another fight with Jim again." Greg said biting into an apple.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Yes and what are you going to do about it Greg?" Sherlock said taking the apple from him and throw it at the birds that keep trying to eat their lunches. "Nothing just wondering when you are going to stop. And your brother went home again by the way." Greg said grabbing the apple Sherlock had. "Thank you for telling me. Oh and look who it is. Did you come here to say sorry or are you here to beat me up again?" Sherlock said to Jim as he was walking up to him. "No just heard that there was a new student at the school, which she was hanging with Sherlock Holmes the insane student he is." Jim giggled and winked at Molly. "Yes, there is and she isn't going to be one of your stupid girlfriends you use to do everything for you. Know if you can just go and bug John that would great." Sherlock said as he said shoving his the apple into Greg's face.

"You have no say about that Sherlock. You never know, but she could be used for something else. Maybe she can be the one that would make sure you don't get in my way." Jim said kicking dirt at Sherlock. "What was that for?" Sherlock said jumping up to his feet. "Oh I don't know." Jim said picking up some dirt from the ground and throwing it at Sherlock's face. "That's it!" Sherlock said. Jim started to laugh when Sherlock pushed Jim to the ground. Sherlock started to punch Jim, and Jim would try to punch him when he could. Greg stood up and pulled Molly away from the two boys on the ground fight.

"Molly sit here" Greg said and went over to Sherlock and Jim to try to break the fight. Molly didn't sit down, she watched them fight, and when Jim pushed Greg back over to where she stood, she jumped back. They both stood there watching Jim and Sherlock fight, Jim pushed Sherlock to the ground really hard. Jim put both his hands around Sherlock's neck and started to chock him. The whole school students were already around yelling FIGHT! Over and over again. Molly and Greg started to yell to Jim to stop but he wasn't listening. Sherlock started to lose air, he tried to get Jim off of him but he couldn't. Sherlock closed his eyes and when he did, he say has childhood with his father flash before his eyes.

"Ok boys break it up!" one of the schools teachers came over to the group of students to break it up. All the students ran off to their classes but Molly and Greg didn't, Jim didn't let go of Sherlock's neck at all. The teacher grabbed the back of Jim's shirt and pulled him off of Sherlock. Sherlock open his eyes and sat up and took a deep grasps of air. "Jim and Sherlock you guys are coming with me. And Greg you and your friend here need to get to class now." The teacher said. Greg put his hand on Molly's back and guided her to her first class. Jim was sent home, while Sherlock was in the nurses at the school being looked at.

He stayed in there till the end of the day. Molly waited for him in front of the school on the steps. Sherlock walked outside and sat down next to Sherlock, "Sherlock what were you think about?" Molly said. Before Sherlock could say anything Molly turned to him, "He almost killed you!" She said trying to hold back tires. "Molly I had it under control. Jim would have let me go, he has to let me live. Molly I am fine, know we better be heading home." Sherlock said standing up and helping Molly to her feet. They walked home with nothing to say, no one said anything. Sherlock keep thinking about what his mother was going to do to him. Molly looked up to Sherlock, she looked at his eyes. They were gray today with I little bit of blue, she thought about how cute his smile was and his eyes.

Molly and Sherlock walk into the house and hang their coats up. Sherlock's mother comes running out of the living room to see if was Sherlock, and when she saw him she started to. "You're alright. You're breathing…" She said trying to hold back tears. His mother gave him a big hug and a kiss on the forehead. The rest of the day Sherlock spent his time in his room, Molly keep watch his door waiting for it to open. Molly then thought about what her father had told her before they came here. She knew Sherlock's father never really got along with Molly's step-father. They have hated each other since high school. Before Sherlock's father died he gave Sherlock something to keep safe, no one could know where he is keeping it. He told Sherlock to make sure that it finds its way to a man with the last name Hooper. Molly's father past away before Sherlock could ever find him, so Sherlock still has it hidden somewhere that only his brother knows where it is. Molly's step-father wanted the things that were supposed to go to Molly's father, whatever it was it had something to do with the science work that Sherlock's father was working.

"Molly, I can hear you from my room." Sherlock said. Molly jumped, she didn't even know he was there she was so deep into thought. "Sorry, but how could you hear me if I wasn't even talking?" Molly said standing up walking towards the window. "Never mind Sherlock. Don't answer that." She said taking a peak out the window then looked back to Sherlock. "Sherlock how long does it talk a tree to be covered in fire?" Molly said when she looked again outside. "It is really up to what type of tree…" Sherlock said but was interrupted by Mycroft running up the stairs yelling his name. "Sherlock… the tree… dad's tree… it's on fire." Mycroft said trying to speak but was out of breath. Sherlock bushed Mycroft out of the way and ran to the river, there where people trying to help out and stop the fire but the fire on the ground keep spreading. It finally came to the tree that Sherlock and his father planted when he was 5. Sherlock tried to help but Greg held him back, he keep trying to get out of the gripe Greg had on his arm but he couldn't. Sherlock finally fell to his knees and started to scream, he put his hands on his head and closed his eyes. Then Sherlock passed out on the ground Greg and Mycroft got him back to the house and left him with the maids and Molly.

Sherlock woke up and sat up in bed trying to get some air. He said Molly as she was coming in with a bowl of water and a cloth, it caused her to drop the bowl onto the ground. The bowl broke on the ground, pieces when all over the places and the water splashed onto the floor. Molly got onto her knees to pick up the broken pieces, Sherlock got out of the bed he tried to find his shirt but he couldn't find it. He didn't bother putting another on, he got onto his knees and helped clean up the mess on the floor. Sherlock took the broken pieces from the bowl and put them into a bag then throw it away in his garbage can next to his desk. Molly used the cloth to clean up the water mess, Sherlock gave her another one to clean the rest of it up. She put it in the laundry shoot that was in his room, she turned around and walk into Sherlock not knowing he was there.

"Sorry about that. You just scared me." She said looking up at him. Molly kept her eyes looking at Sherlock's, she didn't mind that he didn't have a shirt on because she liked it. "Molly its fine." He said smiling down at her. "So what happen to you Sherlock?" Molly said laying her back agents the wall. "I was having a flash back of memories of my dad. That tree was the last thing of my dad's that my mom hasn't thrown or gave away." He said taking a pill out of the bottle next to his bed, he put it in his mouth and swallowed the pill. He turned around and stared at her and smiled then they both started to laugh.

It was two weeks after that day, Sherlock's birthday was today. His mother planed a big party in the back of the house, there was dancing, food, and also some games for the little ones. Everyone in the town was there, Greg and John were sitting next to Mycroft at one of the tables. Sherlock walked over to them and took a seat between Greg and John. "Well look at you Sherlock. You are looking really nice today nicer then you normally wear on your birthday. Is there a girl that we should know about?" Greg said. Sherlock rolled his eyes at them, they all started to laugh. "I think there is a girl." Mycroft said "Who?" John said shocked that Sherlock would be in love. "I think its Miss. Molly Hooper." Mycroft said kicking Sherlock's foot. Greg and John started to laugh, Mycroft started to tell them how Sherlock and Molly act around each other. "Guys! It's not Molly and there isn't any girl. Mother made me wear it.' Sherlock said to break the laughing. Mycroft was right though, Sherlock did kind of liked Molly, but his mother did make him look nicer today. "Hey speaking of her there she is." John said pointing at Molly. She was playing with a group of kids. Sherlock looked to here John was pointing, Greg, John and Mycroft looked at Sherlock then Molly. Sherlock smiled at her and she smiled back. "Oh my gosh, Sherlock that is a lie. You do like her, your face is a little red. You lied to us." John said punching Sherlock in the arm lightly. Sherlock looked at them and went to say something but he didn't. His face started to get redder, they all started to laugh at Sherlock. "Sherlock go ask her to dance." Greg said. John and Mycroft said the same thing, this made Sherlock's face even redder. Sherlock got up and started to head over to Molly but then he stopped, Jim had come up to her and asked her to dance.

When Molly took Jim's hand and started to dance with him Sherlock felt sad. He turned around and head back to the table with a frowned on his face. "Sherlock what are you doing? Go ask her." John said. "I can't she's dancing with Jim." Sherlock said sitting back down. "So go interrupted their dancing and ask to dance with her. Go on Sherlock." Mycroft said he then took a deep breath. He looked to the table then back to Sherlock. "Dad would have told you to do it." He finished saying his thought. Sherlock's eyes started to fill with tears waiting to fall from his face.

Sherlock then stood up and walked over to Molly and Jim, the guys at the table watched him. Jim saw Sherlock coming towards them so he stopped dancing and made Molly look over to Sherlock. "Oh look at the birthday boy. What do you want Sherlock?" Jim said. "Molly?" Sherlock said. Jim looked at Molly then Sherlock. "Sorry what?" Jim said confused on what he met. "You heard me I want to dance with Molly." Sherlock said trying to not blush. Molly walked away from Jim and took Sherlock's hand. Jim turned around and stormed off to his group of friends, they all started laughing at him. "Sherlock thank you." Molly said as they started to dance. "Thank you for what?" Sherlock said looking down at her. Molly looked up at him and smiled, she took his hand and pulled him to walk with her.

"I think Molly is up to something." Greg said. They all sat there at the table making bets on what Molly's was up to. Sherlock let Molly drag him to where ever she was taking him, they stopped at the river. The tree was gone, Sherlock looked at where the tree used to be. "Molly why are we here?" Sherlock said turning to Molly. Molly looked up at him and smiled, she grabbed Sherlock coat and pulled him down to her. When their lips met, Sherlock's brain went crazy he couldn't think of anything. Sherlock put his hands on the side of her face and deepen the kiss, Molly put her arms around his neck. They both didn't that Molly's step-father was watching them by their every move. "Jake what are you doing?" Molly's mother said. "Shhhh. Look." He said pointing to Sherlock and Molly. She looked at them and smiled "Jake come on." She said pulling him back to the party.

Sherlock finally pulled away and pushed back her hair, she smiled at him. "We should get back to the party." She giggled. Sherlock kissed her again then took her hand in his, they both walk back to the party.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Sherlock!" Mrs. Holmes yelled from the kitchen. "Sherl..! Oh there you are. I need you to go into the study and give this to Jake please." Sherlock was on the couch reading the newspaper. When he didn't answer his mother, she pulled the paper out of his hands. " Sherlock do it now." She put papers in Sherlock's hands. Sherlock got up and walked to the study. "Mr. Hooper may I come in?" Sherlock said knocking at the door. After waiting two minutes with no answer, Sherlock open the study doors. No one was in the study room, it was a mess in there. Sherlock went over to the desk and put the pile of papers in his hands on the desk.

As Sherlock was leaving the desk he knocked over a file of papers on the floor. "Great Sherlock." he whipered to himself. Sherlock picked up the mess he had made when he found something that had his dad's name on it. "What's this?" Sherlock looked at the papers in the file. Everything in the file was about his father, from the day he got married to the day he died. Sherlock jumped when he heard voices at the door of the study. He put the file back on the desk and hid behind the certans of the study.

"Molly I told you, I need to know what he has told you so far." Jake said opening the door and walked in along with Molly behind him. "Dad he wasn't told me that much. He doesn't like to talk about his dad alot. It is kind of hard for him to talk about it." Molly said following her dad into the study. "Molly! I thought we agreed that you wouldn't get attached to him." Jake said as he sat in the chair behind the desk. "I never said I was getting attached to him dad! He's not a pet, please just give me sometime and I will get you some imformation." Molly was standing infornt of the certants Sherlock was behind. He tryed to hold his breath.

"Fine!" Jake said look at the new papers that were on the desk. "Now if you will go I have some mail to look at." Her father said point towards the door. Molly gave her dad a nond left the study. Sherlock was going to have to say in there till he had the chance to leave without seeing him. About thirdty minutes had gone by when Jake got up from his chair and went over to the bookself. His back was facing the rest of the room, at this time Sherlock took the chance and left the study as quiet and quick as he could. He shut the door slowly then headed towards the front for the house.

"Sherlock!" Someone screamed his name from upstairs. He looked up to see who it was but insted he was hit by a book falling from the top of the stairs. Sherlock hit the floor and hit the table in the hallway, knocking books on him. "Sherlock! Are you ok?" Molly said coming down the stairs to Sherlock. She started to help move the books off him. "I'm fine. I'll be ok." Molly helped him back onto his feet. Molly smiled and gave a little giggle. "Sorry about that. I dropped a book from the box." Sherlock giggled and started to pick up the mess that was made. "It's fine. Your finally packing up your bother's things? Did they find a place?" Sherlock said finishing up with the last couple of books. "Yes. They both did. We are sending over the last of their things to them. I see that your bother's things are still in his room." Molly and Sherlock walked up the stair, Sherlock grabbed a box and helped Molly.

"He wanted us to keep it the way it was. Its finally been a year since they have left." Sherlock said putting the box in the back of the car. "I know. I kind of miss them." Molly said as she shut the car door. Sherlock and Molly went down to the river and stood infornt of the place where his dad's tree used to be. "I still don't understand how the fire even started. This happen at night so someone must have started a fire." Sherlock said putting his hands in his pocket. Molly looked at the ground then back up to Sherlock's eyes.

"Sherlock wait! Can you please give me a minute to explain!" Molly said. Sherlock open the fornt door and stormed into the loby. "NO! You may not! Why didn't you tell me they were going to do that. I could have told them where they could have the campfire, Molly! NO, you didn't even think about telling me!" Mrs. Holmes and the Hopper parents came out of the living room, and watched what was going on. "Sherlock I didn't know that it was going to get that bad. Will you just listen to me." Molly ran up the stair after Sherlock. He walked into the second study room.

"Sherlock please?" Molly stood infornt of Sherlock and put their hands together. Sherlock didn't look at he at all, he only pulled his hands away and sat over in one of the chairs. "Sherlock I..." "NO! I don't to hear it Molly!" Sherlock interupted Molly, "I wish you would just shut up! Why did you even have to come into my life?!" Sherlock said standing up and stood infornt of Molly. "I don't..." Molly tried to say something but again Sherlock shuted her up. "I said I didn't want to hear it!" Sherlock yelled right in her face.

She look up at him trying to hold tears from falling down her face. "Sherlock?" A voice from behind them said. Sherlock look behind him to find Mycroft standing in the room. "Let it go. I think you made you point." Mycroft said as he pointed out the fact that Sherlock had hurt Molly. "Mycroft stay out of this!" Sherlock looked back at Molly, he went to say something but Molly stalked first. "No Sherlock he is right. I wish I would have never met you! And I wish that I never have kissed you that night!" Molly said pushing SHerlock out of the way and ran out of the studyroom. "Molly!" Sherlock tried to run after her but Mycroft stopped him.

The next day Sherlock went into twon with John to help out on a case. Mvcroft, his mother and were working in the graden. Molly went into the study up stairs took put a book back. "Dad! What are you doing in Sherlock's files?" Her dad closed the filecapnet and left the room with two files. "Dad?" Molly followed her dad. "Molly I need to talk to you." He said pulling his daughter into the study down stair shuting the door. "I don't need you to be finding things out anymore. I have everything, I know what his father's last step was."

Sherlock and John had gotten done early, so they head back to their homes. Sherlock was walking past the study down stairs when he stopped infornt of the door because he heard his name. He put his ear to the door to try to hear better. "Molly, I promise nothing bad with happen to him right now. But tomorrow maybe." jake put the papers he had into a bag. "What!?" Molly said standing up. "Molly I told you this already he has to go. He will end up stopping us." Jake said moving Molly out of the way. Jake opened the door and Sherlock fell into the room onto the floor.

"Sherlock!?" Jake said. Molly turned around and gasped as Sherlock stood back up. "Molly, why?" Molly tryed to say something but her father stopped her. Sherlock looked at her father then made a run for it. Her father dropped the bag and ran after him. Sherlock ran up the stairs and ran to the door to the porch outside on th second floor. Jake was right behind him, Sherlock opened the door and ran to the end of the porch. He could see the graden his brother, mother, and Molly's mother were looking at him. Sherlock saw jake coming, so he then jumped off the porch and grapped the tree branch that was close to the proch. He then hmade his way down the tree and hit the ground. Jake was right behind him, but when Jake got to the ground he pulled his gun from the inside of his suit jacket. He started to fire at Sherlock as he keep running. Sherlock ran throw the garden, everyone where screaming and yelling. Sherlock keep running, he was heading to the river. He ran throw the river and keep going.

Jake stopped at the river to catch up with his breathing. Sherlock on the other hand ended up back the house. He was quietly sneeking in the house when Molly came around the coner and walked into him. "Molly!" Sherlock said with wide eyes. "Sherlock! Your not dead!" Molly said. She grabbed Sherlock's shirt and pulled him down into a kiss. Sherlock froze for a minute then pushed away from Molly. "Sh..." Sherlock said grabbing her hand and leading her throw the house. They stopped when they made it into the kitchen when the Mycroft, his mother, Molly's mother, and John in a group being pointed be a gun to them.

"Sherlock! Nice for you to join us." Jake said. Sherlock held onto Molly's hand tighter. "I thought getting ride of your dad would give me the power of the bissuness. But no it went to you. So know I have to kill you." Jake said pointing the gun at Sherlock.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It has been two years later, Jake was locked up in jail. Everyone could go back to their normal lives. Mycroft finished schooling and moved away, so did Molly's brothers. John went of to the military, Molly went off to collage and so did Sherlock. Molly and Sherlock never stayed together but they did stay as friends. Everyone finally cleaned up there past and enjoyed the rest of their lifes.

_**"I know this is a really really really short chapter, but had to get the story done with. I have been really busy with school and family things that i forgot about my story. I hope to do another story over my summer vacation, hoped you loved it. Tried my best, but this is my first time doing this. **_

_**Thankz"**_


End file.
